


Sparring Match

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Boxing, Fucking like mad, M/M, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Drift and Wing have a showdown in a hangar. It gets rather steamy rather quickly





	Sparring Match

Drift x Wing: Boxing Match  
A/N: This fanfic will have sweat, blood, and hardcore fucking! I am trash

Drift stared down his opponent, looking at every inch and curve of his armour. He watched him closely, waiting for him to make the first move. Drift’s armour was polished to a mirror shine, his thick thighs spaced apart as he got himself into a fighting stance. He was ready for his opponent. His lips quirked into a smug smirk as he looked at his opponent again. They had decided on a boxing match in a small unused hanger far away from the base, so as not to disturb the other mechs going about their business. Here, they could do whatever they pleased without being disturbed.

Wing stared at Drift as they circled each other around the large boxing ring, sweat beginning to build up beneath his armour. It didn’t help that he had extra armour, whilst Drift had minimal armour. Then again, Drift was a samurai, so he had to be light on his pedes, no point being large and clunky. “Are you ready for this samurai?” He smirked, knowing how much the bot hated the name of his profession. He stuck a servo out and beckoned the bot to him, as if mocking him. 

Drift growled and darted forward, punching Wing in the face, causing him to stumble back a bit. Ouch. Wing was going to have a black eye later. The silver bot didn’t care, as he punched Wing again and again, causing the bot to gain various dents and lose a few dentae in the process. 

Wing groaned, his spike starting to swell in its housing. Why the frag did he need to get an erection now? He was in the middle of an impromptu boxing match with the samurai for sparks sake! He growled and punched Drift in the chest, claws grabbing onto the armour panel and tearing it off, showcasing one of his sweaty pecs. It was no secret that Drift was extremely buff, and yet somehow, he managed to conceal it all beneath a sports car altmode. Sweat began to build up quickly as Wing fought Drift, eventually pouring out some of his armour gaps. He yelped as Drift then returned the favour, and tore off a piece of armour near his servo, allowing his thick wrist to be shown off. This caused the bot to groan hard.

 

Wing growled and, with one swing of his servo, uppercut his opponent hard, causing the bot to yelp and stumble, falling and then hitting the floor hard, some energon leaking out the side of his mouth as he spat out a wad of the stuff directly at Wing, who stumbled and fell on the floor, groaning as the other bot’s warm saliva trailed down his face, trailing into his open mouth, where it mingled with his spit. 

Drift got to his feet in a daze, and growled, before he leapt onto Wing, punching him again, causing Wing to lose even more dentae. He ripped off even more of his armour, showing sweaty muscles, before he revved his engine in want. His codpiece burst off his thick cock springing free, hard as a rock. He smirked as Wing gestured for him to get off. He climbed off and watched as Wing turned around and removed his aft plating, showing Drift a sexy, and rather large aft, complete with sweaty glistening thighs, and a tight pucker. 

Drift revved his engine harder and wasted no time before he stuffed his thick cock into Wing’s tight passage, which groaned and protested at the uncomfortable stretch as Drift’s metal meat forced its way inside. 

Wing moaned hard and looked back at Drift, who bit his lip and looked at the sweaty bot. “Ahhh, you’re so big Drift!” He cried out, wiggling his hips, trying to get rid of the burning feeling. “Please, I need time to adjust to your thick cock!” He groaned and revved his own engine, watching as his own codpiece finally gave up, his spike bursting through the metal, as the plate simply disintegrated, unable to hold up to his thick metal meat. Whilst not as long as Drift’s, it was girthier and therefore thicker. His spike was proof that bigger wasn’t always better. 

Drift grinned and began thrusting into Wing, holding onto his hips as he rammed in into his partners afthole, before pulling out and going back in, building up a steamy and brutal pace, causing the sounds of clanging to ring out in the room, as he fucked Wing doggy style. Steam and sweat began to rise from his muscles, causing the room to fill with musk and sweat, as his fans screamed and creaked at him, warning him to slow down, as they were spinning so fast that they couldn’t expel the hot air fast enough. 

Wing groaned as pre-fluid started to build up on the head of his spike, before it dangled down, and his thick meaty cock swung back and forth, keeping in time with Drift’s rough and harsh thrusts. His engine whined and strained in its housing as it revved wildly, wanting to break free as it revved harder and harder. Sweat began to pour off of him in waves as he got hotter and hotter, getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

“So good Wing! So so good!” Drift moaned, as he chased his overload, spike bulging and groaning as thick cum built up inside him, causing Wing’s afthole to creak as it was stretched more. With one final thrust, it hit him. Thick, ropey jets of sticky musky transfluid burst out of the tip of his cock, causing him to moan hard. He collapsed on top of Wing, who fell to the floor, groaning as his orgasm crashed into him like a train. He lay there, pinned under Drift, who groaned and moaned hard as his orgasm was spent. 

They rebooted several moments later, sticky, sweaty and very happy. Drift grinned as he pulled out and tucked his spike away, with Wing doing the same. “Heh” He looked down at Wing, who was stifling his laughed. “What’s so fragging funny?” He growled.

“I guess you didn’t come second. Makes a change for once!” He guffawed, but was quickly silenced as Drift spat on him and kicked him in the optic, shattering it. He groaned as Drift punched him in the tank hard.

“Shut up!” He snapped, and punched Wing twice more, just to be sure he couldn’t make any more stupid and childish remarks. He gathered his armour and put it back on, before walking out of the room. “See you later, glitch” He sneered as he walked out, leaving Wing as a sweaty, bleeding, bruised, but very satisfied heap of slag on the hanger floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
